


Waiting for detention

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post I saw somewhere on tumbrl. Crowley, Dean and Cas managed to get themselves into a trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzula/gifts).



"Don´t worry, boys. I have this all under control."  
"I can´t believe you dragged me into this!!"  
"I fucking hate you guys."  
They were sitting on a bench outside the principal´s office, waiting for, how surprising, detention. Crowley was in his element, Dean wanted to murder him on the spot and Cas didn´t even look at them.  
"Look, pretty faces; I didn´t force you to go with me..." started Crowley, but Dean didn´t let him finish.  
"You fucking manipulated us!"  
"That´s discutabile!" Crowley grinned, " you are supposed to have a brain of your own."  
"Could you shut up, both of you!" Castiel finally looked (glared) at them, "dad is going to kill me..."  
Dean just nodded. "Yeah, thanks to one short Brit in black who is having ridiculous ideas we´r e here third time in a month."  
"Ain´t that bad..." Crowley shifted uncomfortably.  
Dean just glared at him. "Crow. It´s 11th. Mister Shurley is gonna smite us."  
"Oooops..."  
"Your bloody "oooops" isn´t gonna save us, you dick!"  
"Well, I am sorry, " Crowley growled, "if you want, I can say that you didn´ t even participate in my...little joke."  
"We changed Alistair´s ringtone to One Direction, Crowley. And you pinned a note saying "I love you Harry" on his back. He´ll make mister Shurley to hand us over to him and we´ll never see the light of a day again!" cried Dean.  
"Don´t panic, Squirell. We were in worse shit than that," Crowley snapped.  
"I´ll never forget that one with Abbadon, " Dean said after a moment of silence.  
Crowley started giggling. "Oh, god, she was so pissed of!"  
"Assbuts," said Castiel who apparebtly wasn´t enjoying their tour in pleasant memories of a completely-soaked-Abbadon-yelling-at-Crowley, "could you focus on the reality that we are sitting outside of my father office?!"  
They couldn´t reply, because the door bursted open and they froze in movement, expecting to see angry Mr Shurley, but it was just Gabe with a red lollipop in his hand.  
"Hello guys, you get yourself in trouble again?" he said maybe too cheered up , "oh, hold on; that "I love you Harry" note pinned on back og our favourite physical education profesor, it was you?"  
Crowley nodded. Gabriel was a well known trickster from a senior year, his jokes being legendary. But, in constrast with our unhappy trio, he never let himself caught.  
"Ah, good one." He actually looked proud of the younger kids sitting in front of him. "But, you have to work on the anonymity....I am sure you will work it out, sooner or later..." He tapped Crowley on a shoulder and left, lollipop in the corner of his mouth.  
"And he is my brother..." Castiel said, facepalming.  
The door opened again and this time it really was Mr Shurley.  
"Oh, so it´s you, holy trinity again?" he said, eyeing every one of them ," Castiel, no TV till the end of the week. Dean, I will be telling Bobby. I am sure he will find some punishment for you. Crowley, you could be more original. Everyone says they hate One Direction. Next time try something not so comercial, all right?"  
Crowley nodded, confused.  
"I appreciate your joke, but I am calling your dad anyway," added Chuck and Crowley just groaned. Lucifer is gonna kill him.


End file.
